bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bezsensopedia:Strony do usunięcia/Archiwum/04
__TOC__ Żarty Kolejny śmietnik, który został nam w spadku po Kinrepoku. Poza nim nikt tego nie rusza, ponadto większość zbiorów to jeden-dwa kawały, często nieśmieszne. I my do czegoś takiego linkujemy na stronie głównej. Dużo bardziej wolałbym promować własne - nawet może nieco słabsze - dzieła. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:56, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Albo szybko bierzemy się za rozbudowę albo usuwamy. Ja bym dał link do Pięknej opowieści lub innej klasyki. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 19:59, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... Chcecie wywalić cały dział? Dość radykalny pomysł... Osobiście byłbym raczej za przejrzeniem tego i usunięciem tylko tych najsłabszych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:58, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ale mamy tego tyle co nic. Jak pousuwamy będzie jeszcze mniej. Lepiej usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:35, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nie widzę najmniejszego sensu w trzymaniu odrębnego działu, który będzie zawierał około 10 stron z 2-3 żartami, które przeciętny czytelnik zna już z innych źródeł. I bardzo chętnie sprzątnę to osobiście. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tylko, że niektórych stron trochę mi szkoda. Przykładowo, to hasło jest dość obszerne i zabawne (kiedyś Wikipedia nawet tu linkowała). Inny przykład: ten dowcip matematyczny jest dość rzadko spotykany i także szkoda byłoby go usunąć (choć jego akurat można przenieść gdzieś indziej, choćby do hasła o matematyce). Tak więc usunięcie tego działu musiałoby być przeprowadzone na tyle rozsądnie, żeby nie utracić wartościowych treści. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:46, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dobra popatrzymy co zostawiamy, a resztę do kosza. Ktoś się sprzeciwia? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 19:51, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Do hasła na Bezsensopedii linkował artykuł na Wikipedii, którym opiekował się Kinrepok, a linka dodałeś sam... więc to żaden argument akurat. Wartościowe treści oczywiście należy wyszukać i poprzenosić... ale większość z obecnej treści jest stara jak świat i znana wszystkim. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:58, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Nie byłbym taki pewien, że to Kinrepok był opiekunem tego hasła. A pomimo to, że ja go dodałem, to ktoś inny tę edycję zatwierdził, więc jakąś tam wartość ten artykuł dla nich miał. Choć to akurat nie jest główny problem naszej dyskusji... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:11, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :Zatem biorę się za wydobywanie wartościowych treści z tych haseł. Jeśli nie będzie większego sprzeciwu, reszta zostanie usunięta. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:15, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie sprzeciwiam się tak, żeby nie było [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:10, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Zatem usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 00:48, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Homo vicipaedicus Nielinkowany przez nic artykuł żywcem wzięty z Wikipedii i dotyczący jej lokalnego humoru. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:00, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) To jest bardzo dobry artykuł. Niech zostanie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:40, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Moim zdaniem może zostać. Prawidłowa licencja, dość długie, może kogoś zainteresuje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Obawiam się, że jeśli kogoś zainteresuje, to zwróci jego uwagę nie na dalsze artykuły u nas, ale na społeczność Wikipedii. Czyli wbrew pozorom, stracimy czytelnika. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Wstrzymuje się - sam nie wiem co zrobić 18:09, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Temat od 2 dni leży. Usuwamy, nie usuwamy czy co? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:04, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Nie leży, niecałą godzinę temu przecież pojawił się wpis. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:06, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Chyba nie mówimy o tym ... Tutaj nie ma żadnych wpisów w Homo vicipaedicus [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:17, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) @Myslec: Trochę racji jest w tym, co napisałeś, to fakt. Tym bardziej, że parę linków prowadzi z tego hasła wprost do Wikipedii... W takim razie można usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:19, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :Zatem usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:15, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Ergonomiczny biustonosz.jpg, Plik:Piłkarz.jpg Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pochodzą te grafiki. Nie sądzę też, aby były one autorstwa twórców Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej. Tak więc mamy dwa wyjścia: albo usuwamy, albo dajemy szablon . Osobiście nigdy się z tymi grafikami nie spotkałem, ale trochę mi na nich zależy, bo one akurat pełnią w swoich hasłach dość ważną rolę. Tak więc wolę zapytać Was o zdanie: dajemy "popularną", czy jednak nie wypada? PS: Ogłaszam, że ze swojej strony zakończyłem akcję kasowania grafik. Poza tym, co wisi na SDU wszystko zostało już uprzątnięte. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:55, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) : Pierwszą grafikę widziałem już parę razy, więc z pewnością jest . ;-) Drugiej nie - i tę bym usunął. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::W takim razie biustonosz już oznaczyłem. Tego piłkarza udało mi się co prawda znaleźć na jakiejś stronie, ale tam też nie ma info o prawach autorskich. Co więcej, tam obrazek ten ma na sobie adres jakiejś innej strony, który w naszej wersji jest obcięty, co jeszcze bardziej przemawia za usunięciem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:38, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Usuwamy. Nie ma o czym tutaj dyskutować [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:22, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Zatem biustonosz zostawiam, a piłkarza usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:25, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Nonsensopedia Skoro odcinamy się od działalności Nonsensopedii, nie widzę sensu trzymać mocno przeciętnego stuba na jej temat. Zgłoszenie dotyczy również grafik zawartych w tym artykule. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:03, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) :Aktualny stan tego artykułu nie jest imponujący, to prawda. Osobiście bym go jednak nie usuwał. Istnienie tego hasła nie wynika z tego, że to Nonsensopedia jest naszą konkurencją. To po prostu duża i dość popularna strona, dlatego sam artykuł o niej wg mnie nie jest czymś złym. Wypadałoby za to poprawić jego styl. W historii mamy kilka innych wersji tego artykułu. Może udałoby się coś z tego posklejać? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:09, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Popieram ten pomysł. No to co panowie bierzemy się do roboty? Jakby co to też do komixxów.pl, bo nie chce dwa razy pisać tego samego. Damian102 (dyskusja) 09:28, gru 25, 2012 (UTC) Mało śmieszne, krótkie i niepotrzebne, Usunąć 10:44, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ponieważ zgłoszenie wisi już bardzo długo, proszę osoby będące za zostawieniem o dokonanie poprawek w artykule możliwie szybko. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:10, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Przebudowałem trochę to hasło. Może być? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:58, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jest lepiej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:07, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Usuwamy zgłoszenie? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:48, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Chciałem poczekać na więcej opinii, ale chyba nie ma to już znaczenia. Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Komixxy.pl Jakość tego hasła jest słaba, miejscami zawiera ono więcej opinii autora niż humoru. Sekcja "krytycy" kwalifikuje się do wywalenia, ten ostatni cytat właściwie również. Tak więc hasło wymaga znacznej poprawy, a nie wiem, czy warto. Mówiąc szczerze ta strona była popularna przez krótki okres czasu i w zasadzie tylko dzięki Demotywatorom. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:25, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Warto według mnie strona jest całkiem popularna. Mogę pomóc rozbudować. Damian102 (dyskusja) 11:27, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) : Jeśli ma zostać, to bo bardzo ostrym przecięciu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:44, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ja z Damianem mogę rozbudować, w końcu poprawić humor można zawsze, ja osobićcie jestem za Zostawieniem. 10:44, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Usunąłem najsłabsze fragmenty. Jeśli teraz ktoś to ciekawie rozbuduje to będzie można zostawić. W przeciwnym razie wywalamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:12, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ponieważ zgłoszenie wisi już bardzo długo, proszę osoby będące za zostawieniem o dokonanie poprawek w artykule możliwie szybko. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:10, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Trochę poszerzyłem. Mogę spróbować zrobić jeszcze więcej, jeśli będzie to konieczne. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 15:47, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Zredagowałem całość i zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Najbardziej polinkowana strona Bezsensopedii Słabsza wersja pomysłu z Nonsensopedii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:06, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) Zostawić Dać jeszcze parę linków i będzie ok. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:40, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sam pomysł jest na tyle mało wyszukany, że ciężko mówić o klonie hasła z Nonsensopedii. Dlatego hasło mogłoby zostać, ale moim zdaniem jest za krótkie. Tak więc albo usunąć, albo rozbudować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Coś tam dodałem. Mogę jeszcze bardziej rozbudować. Przy okazji mamy link do artykułu o Nonsensopedii. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:56, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawić - Można rozbudować, jak już Damian powiedział. 18:10, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Zatem zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:12, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Gmina Papowo Biskupie Skoro już mówimy o Folgowie to może usuniemy całą tą kategorię wraz ze stronami? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:48, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Jestem przeciwny usuwaniu tej kategorii w całości. Hasła o wsiach pod Toruniem są już pewnego rodzaju klasyką - te artykuły pojawiły się na Bezsensopedii w tym samym okresie co ja. Niemniej jednak można by przejrzeć tą kategorię i usunąć najsłabsze hasła (powiedzmy połowę). Ich treść można nawet jakoś zintegrować z tymi, co zostaną. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Usunięcie całej kategorii to przesada. Rozbijając jednak na pojedyncze strony: ::* Dubielno (powiat chełmiński), Falęcin (województwo kujawsko-pomorskie) - zostawić ::* Folgowo, Jeleniec (województwo kujawsko-pomorskie), Nowy Dwór Królewski, Papowo Biskupie - usunąć. :: Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Niby Myslec mówi dobrze, ale jednak kategoria na dwie strony? Dubielno i Falęcin zostają, ale nie kategoria to przesada. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:53, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: To nie problem. Patrz choćby Kategoria:Francuzi czy Kategoria:Łamigłówki - choć to prawda, że te przykłady są bardziej rozwojowe. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:26, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Wstrzymuje się 18:13, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) - Zostawić 18:14, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawmy te dwa, co napisał Myslec i Papowo Biskupie. Wówczas zostaną trzy hasła i to będzie w sam raz na osobną kategorię. Papowo jest w końcu siedzibą tej gminy, więc niech zostanie. Mogę je trochę rozbudować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 22:52, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Folgowo usuwam na podstawie osobnego zgłoszenia. Jeśli nikt nie będzie się sprzeciwiał, wieczorem usunę także Jeleniec oraz Nowy Dwór Królewski. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:10, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usuwam dwa wyżej wspomniane, trzy pozostałe artykuły i samą kategorię zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:01, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Folgowo Bełkot o wsi znanej tylko z tego, że był w niej kiedyś Kinrepok. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:57, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) A to akurat idzie do wywalenia . Nie mamy większości większych miast,a tu mała wioska? Bez sensu. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 09:40, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Usunąć 18:07, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) : Wszyscy byli zgodni, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:11, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Alfabet Morse'a Tu mieliśmy kolejny wielki śmietnik dla całkowicie zbędnych obrazków z naciąganymi licencjami. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:44, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) : Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Jak dla mnie całkiem ciekawe. Chociaż w sumie można usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 18:09, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usunąć 18:14, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Wszyscy byli zgodni, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:11, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Cokolwiek Krótkie i bez humoru. Ten "artykuł" wygląda mi na pewien rodzaj śmietnika dla nieużywanych grafik. Kinrepok najpierw wgrał masę plików na wątpliwych licencjach, a potem zrobił z nich bezużyteczną galerię (już w większości usuniętą)... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) : Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć - czysty bezsens często jest śmieszny, ale nie w tym przypadku 18:12, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Na czacie deklarowałem zostawienie, ale po dłuższym zastanowienie usuwamy [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 18:13, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wszyscy byli zgodni, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:11, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Czy jesteś Bezsensoholikiem Nieudolnie zrobiona kopia pomysłu z Nonsensopedii, w dodatku linkowana tylko przez własne przekierowania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:15, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Nie dość, że klon z Nonsensopedii/Wikipedii, to jeszcze wątpliwej jakości. Zresztą lista osób pod tym testem dobrze obrazuje popularność tej strony... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:34, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) Zwykle bronię, ale tym razem usuwamy. Słabe to jest Damian102 (dyskusja) 09:37, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, kopia i to słabej jakości z małą ilością pytań. Usunać. 10:44, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) :Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:03, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) Nieskończoność Zgłaszam po raz drugi. Dlaczego? Bo to kolejny dziwny twór, który w tym momencie już nie jest nawet przez kogokolwiek odwiedzany, a tylko śmieci w raportach. Ponadto mamy dużo podobnych. Jego istnienie dalej mi nie odpowiada. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:53, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Myslec nie wariuj! A na poważnie to jest to klasyka i dobre miejsce do dopisania czegokolwiek z nudów Damian102 (dyskusja) 18:56, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :Cóż, strona jak powiedział Myslec niepotrzebna i nie używana, więc nie widzę sensu istnienia tego artykułu. Jestem za usunięciem. 19:04, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :Strona potrzebna,a argument podałem Damian102 (dyskusja) 19:09, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ja też jestem za usunięciem. To totalny śmietnik, którego założyciel odszedł z Bezsensopedii, w związku z czym nikt tego tak naprawdę nie pilnuje. Klasyką też to nie jest - powstało niespełna rok temu, podczas gdy niektóre hasła z czystego bezsensu powstały już w 2010. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:25, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 22:31, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Polecamy Wg mnie zupełnie zbędne. Do wyróżniania dobrych artykułów służą medale. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:59, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :jestem za usunięciem, Obywatel ma racje, przecież mamy artykuł na medal. 17:10, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:45, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 22:31, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Najdziwniejszy artykuł To hasło przeszło już kiedyś przez SDU, byłem wówczas nawet jego głównym obrońcą. Teraz jednak zauważyłem nowy problem: pięć z sześciu znajdujących się w nim grafik kwalifikuje się do usunięcia (cztery są z Wielkiej RP, jedna pochodzi z nieistniejącej wikii). Po usunięciu tych obrazków z hasła pozostanie niewiele, a - mówiąc szczerze - aż tak bardzo zabawne to ono nie jest. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:44, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) : Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) : Nie usuwać, bo klasyka. Obrazki się dorobi Damian102 (dyskusja) 18:43, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Pomysł z czata - połączyć i przekierować na Wielki mix Bezsensopedii. Do dodatkowego rozważenia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:53, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) :Jestem za usunienciem tego artykułu Jeśli zostanie on złączony z WMB 19:06, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Powiem tak: jeśli ktoś by się tym hasłem poważnie zajął, podmienił obrazki na właściwe i jeszcze trochę rozwinął, to byłbym w stanie zmienić swój głos. Ale musiałoby być to wykonane naprawdę porządnie. Moim zdaniem jednak lepiej zainwestować swój czas w coś innego - choćby w wielki mix. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:25, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Połączono i przekierowano na Wielki mix Bezsensopedii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 22:31, gru 22, 2012 (UTC) Neokomuniści Maryny cytat + definicja niczym w tuvalskim słowniku wyrazów obcych, nawet nazwa i kierunek artykułu są do kitu. Zdecydowanie za krótkie 12:15, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) : Ja się wstrzymam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:23, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) : Według mnie może być. Nie będziemy chyba usuwać takich stron z krótkim, ale dobrym humorem. Damian102 (dyskusja) 15:54, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ja też raczej bym to zostawił. W końcu łopatologiczne definicje służą właśnie do tego, by zbierały definicje niczym w tuvalskim słowniku wyrazów obcych ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:15, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Ja bym usunął. To jest tylko jedno zdanie. Sam szablon, który jest w tym artykule jest dłuższy. --— 32Polak 14:26, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Powtórzę, że w tej kategorii wszystko ma po jednym zdaniu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:13, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::W takim razie jestem za zostawieniem tego artykułu. ::::::Zatem zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:46, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Latający Potwór Spaghetti Sama tematyka uszła by jeszcze w tłoku (bo religia to to nie jest), ale stan tego hasła jest naprawdę mizerny. Cała treść to dwa zdania, jakiś bełkotliwy cytat i parę obrazków. Do tego aż dwa szablony zalążków i w zasadzie oba nie na temat. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:26, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) : Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:36, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem za usunięciem 12:12, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:23, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Poradnik:Co można robić po śmierci Hasło składa się niemal wyłącznie z obrazka. Do czystego bezsensu też nie pasuje, bo za mało humoru. W dodatku pomysł zerżnięty z tego hasła z Nonsensopedii (sekcja: rzeczy, które można robić będąc martwym). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:57, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) : Jestem za usunięciem. To nawet nie jest poradnik, tylko jedno zdanie i obrazek. --— 32Polak 16:43, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:50, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Usunięto. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:46, lis 18, 2012 (UTC) Wybrane kategorie stubów Dyskusja z października To zgłoszenie tyczy się następujących kategorii (i szablonów): *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny astronomii‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny biologii‎‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny chemii‎‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny czasu i kalendarzy‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny filozofii‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny fizyki‎ *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny gier komputerowych‎‎ W żadnej z tych kategorii nie ma więcej niż sześciu wpisów. Moim zdaniem takie rozdrobnienie wcale nie poprawia przejrzystości nawigacji, a wręcz ją zaciemnia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:49, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) Według mnie można połączyć zalążki z chemii,fizyki i astronomii w naukę. Za to zalążki z gier (puste) i biologii (jeden artykuł) do kosza. Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 09:11, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) : Kwestię zalążków na pewno trzeba poruszyć, ale... nie teraz. Jesteśmy na początku akcji odstubiania artykułów - nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, aby w jej trakcie grzebać w kategoriach stubów i utrudniać tym samym ich wyszukiwanie. Niech przez październik te wszystkie kategorie się pozmniejszają, nawet staną się puste. Wtedy do tematu będzie można wrócić na początku listopada - bo i tak wtedy trzeba byłoby to zrobić. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:20, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) : W sumie lepiej poczekać. Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 09:23, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja z listopada Wracając, propozycja jest następująca: *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny biologii‎ - 1 artykuł, ale można połączyć z nią Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny zoologii, co daje łącznie 9 artykułów - wystarczająco; *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny astronomii‎, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny fizyki i ewentualnie Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny chemii‎ - 3 małe kategorie, które można połączyć (dziedzina nauki?); *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny czasu i kalendarzy - 2 artykuły, można wywalić; *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny filozofii - 3 artykuły, można wywalić; *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny gier komputerowych - od dawna pusta, można wywalić. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:52, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :Zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co napisano powyżej. Ponadto usunąłbym także takie kategoria jak: :*Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny matematyki - przerzuciłbym do tej planowanej kategorii nauka. :*Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny medycyny - znajdujące się tam hasła mają niewiele wspólnego z samą medycyną, większość spokojnie można wrzucić do biologii. :*Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny gospodarki i ekonomii - niby jest tam parę haseł, ale kategoria niezbyt rozwojowa. No i można by długo polemizować, czy znajdujące się tam hasła to stricte gospodarka... :W tym układzie zostałoby nam 11 kategorii + ogólna. To już rozsądna ilość. Nadmiar kategorii zalążków szkodzi - w tych kategoriach moim zdaniem powinno być co najmniej kilkanaście haseł, żeby osoba, która tam wejdzie, miała sobie w czym pogrzebać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:42, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) :Zgadzam się z kolegami. Tak być powinno. Proszę o aktywacje bota do tego zadania Damian102 (dyskusja) 12:42, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okej, niech będzie 18:02, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Podsumowanie *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny biologii‎, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny zoologii, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny medycyny - zostają połączone jako Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny biologii; *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny astronomii‎, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny fizyki, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny chemii‎, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny matematyki - zostają połączone jako Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny nauki; *Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny czasu i kalendarzy, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny filozofii, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny gier komputerowych, Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów z dziedziny gospodarki i ekonomii - zostają usunięte, a artykuły przyporządkowane do innych pasujących kategorii lub do kategorii ogólnej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:36, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Nie kopiuj z Wikipedii Ta strona nie zawiera kompletnie nic odkrywczego i tylko zaśmieca meta-strony sprawiając mylne wrażenie, że w stosunku do Wikipedii mamy jakieś szczególne rozporządzenia. Jeśli coś z Wikipedii jest nam potrzebne (np. jakaś meta-strona), to przecież można to skopiować, oczywiście z zachowaniem licencji. A to, że nie należy kopiować do nas zwyczajnych haseł wynika tylko i wyłącznie z charakteru Bezsensopedii - po prostu nie są one do niczego potrzebne i nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś skopiuje to z Wikipedii, z innej wikii czy napisze to sam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:18, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) :Racja. Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:42, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) : Jestem za. --— 32Polak 18:13, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Usunięto. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:50, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Portale (wraz z całą zawartością) Właściwie nikt tam nie zagląda. Raczej nieprzydatne. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:35, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) :Jestem za usunięciem. Te portale są zapuszczone i mało atrakcyjne, w zasadzie nie spełniają swojej roli. Chyba, że ktoś się nimi zajmie na poważnie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:53, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Ja również jestem za usunięciem. --— 32Polak 16:49, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:46, paź 2, 2012 (UTC) Firlus Dokładnie to samo, co w większości wszelkich innych artykułów o wsiach, z tym, że jeszcze mniej po polsku. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:20, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Jakość hasła naprawdę nie rzuca na kolana, a tą gminę i tak mamy aż za dobrze opisaną. Ewentualnie fragment o asortymencie sklepu można wkleić do jakiejś innej wsi, bo w tym jest jeszcze trochę humoru. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:02, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:57, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Huj, Walenie konia Cały humor zawarty w tych hasłach sprowadza się do obrazków. Czy jest sens trzymania tego w osobnych "artykułach"? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:28, wrz 13, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Obrazki, jeśli nie będzie co z nimi zrobić, też. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:47, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Usuwam wszystko. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:57, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak obronić się przed kibolami Strasznie suche i bez polotu. Ktoś koniecznie chciał coś napisać, ale nie miał na to żadnego pomysłu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:46, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) :Wstrzymuję się. Hasło wygląda słabo, ale ma trochę potencjału (może ktoś coś dopisze). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:00, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) A ja bym usunął. Pomysł na poradnik był niezły, ale słabo napisano. Waclawius (dyskusja) 12:57, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :Brak większego sprzeciwu, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Bloomsbury Publishing Strasznie wikipedyjny styl. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:24, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ja to napisałem, więc będę go bronił. Nie wiem, co ty w nim widzisz takiego wikipedyjnego. Artykuł, jak artykuł. Jest humor, podstawowe informacje, jedynie czego nie ma to zdjęcie, ale to nie oznacza, że jest wikipedyjny. --— 32Polak 20:30, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Nawet nie sprawdzałem autora. ;) Te podstawowe informacje zdają się jednak dominować w tym artykule nad humorem, a jednak jesteśmy Bezsensopedią i najlepiej, by było odwrotnie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:50, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Górują? Wątpię. Moim zdaniem jest ok. Jest humor i podstawowe informacje. Gdybym napisał tylko, że jest to wydawnictwo, to też dałby ktoś szablon ek, bo artykuł byłby niczym. --— 32Polak 20:55, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :Watrzymuję się od głosu. Jest to dość wikipedyjne, ale jeszcze nie aż tak tragicznie. W zasadzie można dopisać jakieś absurdalne zdanie i zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:50, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Moim zdaniem hasło rzeczywiście mało śmieszne, bardziej informacja. Taka Wikipedia w języku potocznym. Waclawius (dyskusja) 13:00, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :2 głosy za usunięciem do 1 za zostawieniem, usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Polak Główną część artykułu stanowi lista cech, w której są wymieszane zarówno powszechne stereotypy (np. Nie ważne gdzie jesteś, każdego upijesz. ''), zachowania pozytywne (np. ''Migasz światłami w ramach podziękowania. '') jak i niezrozumiały bezsens (''Najpopularniejszy twój przyjaciel to zagraniczny NIK). Z zasadzie nie wiadomo, czy hasło te cechy wyśmiewa, czy wspomina z uśmiechem. Tylko nieznaczna część tego hasła jest zabawna, a spora część narusza regulamin. Poza tym mam spore wątpliwości co do sensu istnienia haseł o narodach. Siłą rzeczy hasła te będą stereotypowe, a większość z nich da się przecież integrować z hasłami o państwach. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:31, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) PS: Teraz zauważyłem, że mamy jeszcze osobne hasło Polacy. W tym układzie to już w ogóle nie widzę sensu istnienia tego pierwszego (a może nawet obu). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:05, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hasła raczej do wywalenia, potem przejrzę i co lepsze części zintegruję z hasłem Polska. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:46, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam zdania. Wstrzymuję się. Waclawius (dyskusja) 12:58, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :Przekierowane na artykuł Polska. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:42, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Banan Humor dość niskich lotów. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:40, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawić. Faktycznie nie jest to zbyt ambitne, ale nie narusza regulaminu ani nie jest jakieś chamskie. A trochę humoru w tym jest ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:50, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Również dla mnie śmieszne i raczej nie narusza zasad. Zostawić. Waclawius (dyskusja) 18:53, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) :Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:22, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Tytyna 32Polak wstawił EK, ale ja się wolę spytać społeczności o zdanie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:22, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wstawiłem ten szablon ponieważ strona jest okropna. Ktoś napisał jedno zdanie z linkiem do innej strony, a reszta to był zwykły bezsens. Strona musi zostać napisana od początku, całkowicie. --— 32Polak 10:20, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Zbędne i tyle. Do usunięcia Kinrepok 13:23, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Zatem usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:43, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak zniszczyć Nonsensopedię Jest sens atakować konkurencję, by były później problemy? Kinrepok 09:57, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) *Ten poradnik to właściwie same banały, więc ciężko to nazwać atakiem. Może tylko to pogrubione na górze jest trochę niestosowne, reszta nie zawiera niczego chamskiego. Choć wybitny to ten artykuł też nie jest. Wstrzymuję się od głosu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:00, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:21, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Bezseny Bez sensu :/ Kinrepok 09:14, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim. Jeśli takie banknoty istnieją, to strona powinna zostać (możemy nad nią popracować), a jeśli te banknoty to bzdura to jestem za usunięciem. --— 32Polak 11:57, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Ta strona przedstawia jakiś martwy pomysł - nigdzie to nie było używane. Poza tym ten banknot to trochę bazgroł, którym nie ma sensu się chwalić. Jak powstanie jakaś ciekawa fikcyjna waluta z wieloma nominałami, to można jakąś akcję zrobić, ale nie w ten sposób. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:08, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Nie dość że jakieś bazgroły, to jeszcze bez sensu. Do usunięcia - Painto maniak 10:09, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) :Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:21, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) 10 ważnych faktów Suchar, w dodatku widziałem to już masę razy gdzie indziej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:02, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :Pierwsze podpunkty są nawet zabawne, ale faktycznie strona jest niezbyt oryginalna. Usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:50, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:37, sie 10, 2012 (UTC) Agrofitness Ktoś wie, o co chodzi? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:45, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nie wiem co to jest, moim zdaniem ten artykuł nie ma sensu i to jest tylko jedno zdanie. Do usunięcia. --— 32Polak 17:18, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Agrofintes to - sądząc po nazwie - jakieś połączenie rolnictwa i gimnastyki, ale co ma do tego Białoruś? To chyba miał być jakiś suchar, ale wyszedł kiepski. Do usunięcia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:50, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:37, sie 10, 2012 (UTC) Apple Jak na taki temat, to to jest mocno takie se. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:42, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ta jest bardziej do rozbudowania, niż do usunięcia. --— 32Polak 17:20, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Jako zalążek ujdzie w tłoku. Zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:50, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:37, sie 10, 2012 (UTC) Archiwum